History Abhorrs a paradox
by FrostWing
Summary: After the events in OoTP, Harry decides to take matters in his own hands and leaves Dursleys' house. But, during one of his escapades he gets transported to a whole new world, where vampires rule over humans with an iron fist. First "Harry Potter"Legacy o


History Abhors a Paradox

By FrostWing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Legacy of Kain series. They belong to J.K. Rowling respectively Eidos Interactive, so seeing that I'm not the first and don't work for the second…

**A/N: English is not my first language, so I might make mistakes. If you see any big errors, tell me. I would really appreciate it.**

**For those who read "Harry Potter and the Blue Moon", sorry for not updating. Usually, I was either busy or having a writer's block, or the nearest computer was approximately 1000 kilometers away. Sorry. I will try posting another chapter soon, but, unfortunately, I don't know when. Now, on with the story!**

_**Prologue:**_

A figure was walking towards the large, double doors, which opened at his approach. The first thing he noticed as he entered the large, round room, was the peculiar device in the center.

The Chronoplast. The greatest and most complex contraption ever built by human hands (supposedly), an ensemble of technology and magic like nothing else before it. The ultimate time-traveling device.

But Raziel wasn't here to admire it. He had come for something else. Or, more accurately, for some_one_.

"At last", the object of his thoughts said, walking from behind a pillar. He was tall, with white, long hair and yellow eyes. When he opened his mouth one could see the pointed canines that characterized his race. "I must say I'm disappointed in your progress. I imagined you would be here sooner. Tell me – did it trouble you to murder your brothers?"

His collocutor chose that moment to step from the shadows, revealing his blue, ruined body in its entire splendor.

"Did it trouble YOU when you ordered me into the Abyss?" he asked, his voice full of venom and hatred.

Kain merely chuckled. Then went on, ignoring the question:

"Eternity is relentless, Raziel. When I first stole into this chamber centuries ago, I did not fathom the true power of knowledge (he pushed one of the switches in the room, and the Chronoplast started humming). To know the future, Raziel – to see its paths and streams tracing out into the infinite . . . As a man, I could never have contained such forbidden truths. But each of us is so much more than we once were. Do you not feel with all your soul how we have become like gods? And as such, are we not indivisible? As long as a single one of us stands, we are legion. Our futures are predestined. Moebius foretold mine eons ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us. Free will is an illusion." He pushed another switch, and the device began to spin.

"I found the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain," said Raziel." How could you profane a priest by turning him into a VAMPIRE?" Enraged, he leapt in the middle of last word, intending to kill the other there and then …only to be caught by the throat in mid-air.

"How could I not? One must keep his friends close, Raziel, and his enemies–even closer." As he said the last word, Kain threw him back, and then continued as if nothing had happened:"Who better to serve me than those whose passions transcend all notions of good and evil?"

Raziel got up and glared at his former master, his electric-blue eyes literally flaming.

"The Sarafan were saviors, defending Nosgoth from the corruption that WE represent. My eyes are open, Kain – I find no nobility in the unlife you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse!" He attacked again with renewed might. Kain was able to block the first hit, but the following broke through, and sent him back, staggering. He found himself pinned against the wall by Raziel's claws. Yet, he spoke as if he still had the upper hand:

"You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the Sarafan were noble, altruistic?" Kain freed himself and cast a spell that sent the other sailing across the room, hitting one of the pillars.

"Don't be simple." He chuckled. "Their agenda was the same as ours." He pushed the final switch, and arcs of energy started forming between the arms of the Chronoplast, while the portal on the uppermost level opened. In a flash of light, he disappeared and reappeared near it.

"You nearly had me, Raziel", he said in a half-mocking voice." But this is not where – or how – it ends. Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely." And he stepped through the portal.

Raziel got back to his feet and quickly followed him, stopping only for a moment to summon a glowing blade on his forearm. Then he passed through as well.

_**Chapter1: What the…**_

Drop.

The clear sound of water hitting water, being echoed again and again by the walls of (probably) a cave. I heard it very well, even with the splitting headache that clouded my perception.

Again.

Drop.

I couldn't locate the source of the sound precisely, but it was somewhere there… outside me. I opened my eyes, only to be rewarded by total darkness. A lack of light…or of sensors to perceive it with.

Was I blind?

Drop.

I felt the cold, unmoving, air touching my warm skin. Definitely a cave. I was lying on a hard, rocky surface, breathing slowly, as if afraid I could disturb something.

Drop.

I gingerly stood up. What was I doing here? Somehow, I felt that my waking in such a place was perfectly explainable, but I couldn't tell why. One thing was certain: it was not a normal occurrence for me

And anyway, I…

Drop.

I felt panic rising inside me.

Who was I?

The answer came slowly, like a drop of water dripping on a block of ice. A block of ice that contained everything I should know.

My name is Harry Potter.

More facts, sounds and images started flashing through my mind. My memories were coming back to me.

I am the Boy-who-Lived. When I was one, Voldemort, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord barged into my parents' house, killed them, and then tried to kill me.

He failed. Because, with all his power and knowledge, he could not understand one elementary notion: love. And this proved fatal, as he underestimated the protection my mother cast upon me when she died. The price he paid for that stupidity was losing his body and power, being reduced to nothing more than a wraith.

And so, the war that plagued the Wizarding World for more than a quarter of century was finally over; and I was sent away, to live with the only relatives I had left "for my own protection".

Until the age of eleven I knew nothing of magic, or my status among wizards. And, when I found out, upon arriving at Hogwarts, to say that I was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

At the end of my fourth year, when Voldemort regained his body using my blood, I started realizing just how vital I was to the war, how almost everything circled around me. But not until the moment Dumbledore told me the prophecy did I fully understand the repercussions of this fact, and how I was trully regarded: asa weapon, to be used when needed, then safely put away after fulfillingmy purpose. Needless to say, I got pissed off.

So, when the chance aroused, when I was sent from under Dumbledore's nose and back to the Dursleys, I took matters into my own hands.

I have left the household that Iso passionatelydespised, and where I was so passionately despised myself, and for two weeks I lived by my own rules, fighting fire with fire and mercilessly killing any evil wizard that crossed my path.

How could I? Simple. One of the first rules I discovered in the Wizarding World was that showing more power than others was not a good idea. This is why I have always tried to hold back, not to reveal the fact that I had a far better grip on magic than everyone else (except, perhaps, Voldemort), and why no one knew what I could do until it was too late.

Then something happened.

I was hunting a group of Death Eaters sent by Tom to investigate some energetic disturbance he felt that night. Well, I, Harry, discovered what caused it. It was a portal. Unfortunately, I discovered this the hard way.

In other words, I was sent hurling the Creator knows where.

Ironic, isn't it? I spend five years in a magic school, I havefifty other ofadditional experience I took from Tom, and I still approached something I didn't know,without any care for anything.

So here I am, stranded on another world (by the way the tendrils of magic feel around me, it surely isn't Earth), in a dark cave, with no light, no food and, most important, with no idea where to go. Or, to summarize it all…

"Fuck me!"

"Don't move, human!"

I whipped around, activating my magic sight in the process. Ten silhouettes stood there, dangerously close to me. I fought the urge to gulp when I saw the dominant color in their auras.

Black.

Vampires.

And I about to say things couldn't get worse.

"Fuck me sideways!"

Drop.

TBC

**A/N: First chapter done (finally)! What do you think by now? I expect your reviews, as you know, as long as they are constructive.**

**And don't worry! I WILL post again sooner this time :-)**


End file.
